The first time
by Ficyna
Summary: To jak zwykle one-shot i moje najukochańsze dziecko. Jestem z niego dumna. Opowiada o pierwszym razie Kurt'a i Blaine'a. Nie jest tylko moje, bo wielką część odegrała w nim moja Mihashi z gleekowego forum, gdzie to ta historyjka najpierw ujrzała światło dzienne. Opowiadanie tylko dla 18 !


Tytuł: The first time

Autorzy: Ficyna oraz moja kochana Mihashi-kun, która raczej tłumaczy a nie pisze, ale to wpadło nam do głowy o drugiej nad ranem i nie mogłyśmy sobie odpuścić takiej świetnej okazji na opisanie seksu męsko- męskiego ;p

Ostrzeżenia: Seks, mogą się pojawiać przekleństwa (nie pamiętam dokładnie xD)

**Opowiadanie jest moją i Mihashi własnością i nie zgadzam się na przetwarzanie czy też kopiowanie go lub jego części na jakiekolwiek strony, fora lub blogi bez uprzedniego zapytania mnie lub współautorki o zgodę!**

Ciemnowłosy chłopak poklepał miejsce obok siebie na łóżku. Był trochę nerwowy ale starał się to ukryć. Kurt wziął głęboki oddech i skorzystał z zaproszenia swojego chłopaka. Położył nieco spocone dłonie na kolanach i zerknął na Blaine'a, który posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.

-Nie musimy tego robić jeśli nie chcesz -wyszeptał jakby bał się, że może zepsuć tą chwilę, zagłuszyć ciszę, która ich otulała jak kocem. Kurt mógł się wycofać, wiedział że jego chłopak nie będzie naciskał jeśli naprawdę tego nie chce. Ale nie mógł z tego zrezygnować. Chciał być z Blaine'em w każdy możliwy sposób, chciał by ten drogi mu chłopak mógł poczuć jak go naprawdę kocha. Uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo i położył dłoń na dłoni drugiego chłopaka przysuwając się tak, ze ich kolana się stykały. Spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie, a potem w te wspaniałe piwne oczy, pełne miłości, zaufania ale również lekkiego strachu. Blaine, też był trochę zdenerwowany, co tylko utwierdziło go w fakcie, że chce to zrobić, chce żeby był jego pierwszym.

-Chcę...Kocham Cię i naprawdę pragnę to zrobić -wyszeptał, teraz już pewny siebie. Ciemnowłosy skinął lekko głową i uśmiechnął się jedynie kącikami warg, po czym schylił się nieco i musnął usta szatyna. Kurt westchnął cicho i przycisnął mocniej wargi do jego. Tak, cały niepokój i strach odszedł. Poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim karku, a ich wargi poruszały się w tym samym rytmie. Coraz bardziej zachłannie, spragnieni swojej bliskości. Dłonie wkradały się pod koszulki. Języki splatały ze sobą, jak w tańcu, bardzo niepoprawnym tańcu. Jednak nic nie trwa wiecznie, w końcu muszą przerwać pocałunek by nabrać powietrza i ściągnąć pierwsze warstwy ubrań. Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy, Kurt złączył ich czoła i uśmiechnął lekko. Już teraz wiedział, że będzie idealnie. Nie potrzebuje żadnych kwiatów, muzyki w tle, tysiąca świec i romantycznej kolacji. Najważniejsze, że ma przy sobie Blaine'a, reszta nie ma znaczenia. Drugi chłopak przesunął ich na środek łóżka. Znowu pocałował delikatnie usta Kurta i powoli położyli się na przeciw siebie.

- Kocham Cię... -powiedział kolejny raz tego wieczoru brunet, ciągle szeptem. Chwycił nadgarstek ręki Kurta, która leżała miedzy nimi. Hummel uśmiechnął się delikatnie i mrugnął powoli jakby zawstydzony.

-Wiem -odpowiedział również cicho i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej by nacisnąć na usta bruneta.

Jednak ten pocałował trzymany nadgarstek, wędrując do góry. Przeszkadzający w dalszej wędrówce ust podkoszulek, został usunięty wraz z jego. Dłońmi masował umięśniony tors Kurt'a, nadal sunąc ustami w górę i co chwila patrząc na twarz podnieconego chłopaka, który wił się pod nim, skrobiąc pazurami jego plecy.

Obaj mruczeli z zadowoleniem, wprawiając się każdym dotknięciem, każdym drgnieniem, każdym muśnięciem warg i palców, każdym westchnieniem, w niewiarygodne podniecenie.

-Jesteś piękny Kurt, a ja i tylko ja mogę patrzeć na to piękno.- Szeptał mu zmysłowo do ucha.- Bo jesteś mój i nigdy, nikomu cię nie oddam.

Przygryzł delikatnie ucho szatyna i polizał, łagodząc ból i wywołując jęk. Pieścił jego ciało, skupiając się w szczególności na podbrzuszu, co wywoływało skrajne pożądanie u partnera. Co jakiś czas całowali się namiętnie, zapominając o świecie, bo dla nich już w tym momencie nie istniał. Istnieli za to oni uwięzieni w swej miłości i pożądaniu.

Blaine'a zaczął jechać językiem w dół, zostawiając mokry, palący ślad. Zatrzymał się przy sterczących sutkach i liznął jeden z nich. Po krótkim czasie skupił się na drugim i tak przez dłuższą chwilę się bawił, podszczypując, podgryzając i liżąc różowe punkciki, a z ust Kurt'a wydobywały się jęki, potęgując podniecenie, które aż bolało.

Gdy się znudził zjechał jeszcze niżej i począł kąsać i całować biodra i brzuch, wijącego się pod nim chłopaka.

Gdy i to przestało mu wystarczać, wsunął dłonie pod bieliznę szatyna i ujął stanowczo jego męskość w dłoń. Chłopak krzyknął, wyginając się w łuk pod wpływem tej pieszczoty, sam nie pozostając dłużny. Stymulowali się nawzajem, jęcząc i całując się namiętnie. Zdjęli z siebie pospiesznie resztę garderoby i ku zaskoczeniu Kurt'a, Blaine pochylił się nad jego penisem.

Z początku tylko dotykał go dłońmi, dmuchał i lizał końcem języka czubek. Gdy zielonooki zaczął błagać go o więcej, z uśmiechem polizał go po całej długości. Dreszcze podniecenia przechodziły przez jego ciało. W końcu włożył go do swoich ust, co spotkało się z niekontrolowanym ruchem biodra szatyna.

-Och Blaine!- Westchnął wsuwając palce w jego loki i nieświadomie nadając rytm ruchom.

Ciemnowłosy poddał się mu, doprowadzając go na sam skraj, w którym krzyczał jego imię i przełknął z wdzięcznością całą dawkę soków swojego kochanka. Podciągnął się i pocałował szatyna zaborczo.

Nie dał mu jednak odpocząć po przeżytym orgazmie i chwycił jego członka stymulując go i gdy znów zrobił się twardy, zaczął namiętnie całować swojego chłopaka pocierając przy tym swoim penisem o jego. Gdy obaj byli już niesamowicie podnieceni, przerwał, co spowodowało jęk zawodu.

-Spokojnie kochanie, już niedługo cię zadowolę. - Szepnął liżąc jego tors.

Przechylił się i wyciągnął z szafki preparat, który wylał sobie na palce. Wsunął powoli jeden palec do dziurki szatyna. Ten syknął i spiął się czując nieprzyjemne pieczenie.

-Ćććććć... Spokojnie kochanie, musisz się rozluźnić.- Mówił uspokajająco i gdy chłopak się rozluźnił zaczął poruszać w nim palcem. Z początku było to dla niego nieprzyjemne, jednak potem nawet mu się to spodobało. Jednak gdy Blaine trafił na jakiś punkt w nim oszalał. Jedyne czego pragnął to poczuć to jeszcze raz.

-Blaine, błagam, zrób mi tak...- Prosił, a jego życzenia zostały spełnione. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy do pierwszego palca doszedł drugi, a potem trzeci. W spazmach rozkoszy nabijał się na palce, stękając głośno.

Jednak po pewnym czasie palce go opuściły.

-Nie... Proszę...

Do jego dziurki przystawiono jednak coś innego, co zostało już nasmarowane tym samym preparatem co palce i napierało na jego otwór.

-Oooh, tak! Blaine chcę cię... Chcę go w sobie...- Jęczał.- Proszę...

Penis ciemnowłosego naparł na niego i mocno wszedł, co spotkało się z cichym krzykiem bólu. Blaine całował go delikatnie i masował jego erekcję, by ten zapomniał o bólu i się rozluźnił. Po nieskończenie długim czasie, w którym ciemnowłosy ledwie się powstrzymywał, Kurt się rozluźnił i chłopak począł się w nim poruszać. Nie było to przyjemne, ale nieprzyjemne tez nie było i gdy mężczyzna w pewnym momencie pchnął mocniej i trafił na jego prostatę, ten wygiął się łuk, krzycząc.

Kochali się długo to przyspieszając, to znów zwalniając, żeby nie dojść zbyt szybko.

W końcu Blaine, ostatecznie przyspieszył, nabijając się na niego tak głęboko jak tylko potrafił, jednocześnie sięgnął do męskości kochanka i masturbując, go.

Kurt nie mógł już wytrzymać takiej dawki przyjemności, zacisnął dłonie na pościeli i wygiął plecy w lekki łuk z imieniem ukochanego na ustach. Blaine czując jak mięśnie kochanka zaciskają się na nim, również skończył odchodząc w spazmy rozkoszy. Po wyczerpującym orgazmie młodszy mężczyzna opadł na drugiego. Obaj dyszeli ciężko, ale powoli się uspokajali. Kurt objął Blaine'a za szyję i jedna rękę zatopił w jego lokach.

- Kocham Cię -powiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem od krzyków. Czuł się całkowicie wypompowany z jakiejkolwiek energii, ale w dobrym sensie. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko w szyje Kurta i ucałował ją, po czym uniósł się nieco na łokciach by spojrzeć w te niesamowite oczy.

-Wiem -odpowiedział, ciągle się lekko uśmiechając. Mógłby tak trwać przez wieki i nic by ich nie rozdzieliło. Delikatnie odgarnął spocone włosy z czoła drugiego chłopaka, po czym odchrząknął cicho widząc, ze ten już zasypia.

-Kurt..nie śpij..um, m-muszę z Ciebie wyjść -powiedział całkowicie zawstydzony, co było dość absurdalne po tym co przed chwilą zrobili. Kurt skinął głową i znowu otworzył oczy, i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał co powiedział jego chłopak.

- O Boże..nie mów tego -jęknął rumieniąc się wściekle, ale z lekkim uśmiechem. W tym momencie nie wiedział czy ma się schować ze wstydu, zacząć płakać czy śmieć wniebogłosy. Blaine już nic nie powiedział, ale odsunął się od niego i w końcu opuścił ciało drugiego chłopaka. Chwycił za rąbek kołdry i położył się bok Kurta, przykrywając ich. Po kilku minutach zasnęli w swoich objęciach. Oboje wiedzieli, ze nie będą tego żałować. Nie było świec, pięknej muzyki, wykwintniej kolacji...ale byli oni i ich miłość. To był najlepszy pierwszy raz jaki mogli sobie wymarzyć.


End file.
